


A Wedding From A Dream

by serena221b



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Art, Developing Friendships, Don't worry it's not that bad, F/M, I really hope the actor who is in this story doesn't find this, I'd be so embarrassed if that happened, Near Death Experiences, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: Have you ever had that moment where you're in the middle of a really good dream, but all of the sudden, someone wakes you up? I absolutely hate it when that happens. The reason why I'm talking about this right now because this literally just happened to me. What makes it even worse is that I can remember the dream very well. From what I looked like, I guess that the dream took place when I was 21 or 22 years old. It was the day of my wedding, and I had just gotten finished getting my wedding hair and makeup done at the salon. I was walking across the street to the chapel, since it was directly across from the salon. But what I didn't realize was that someone was being a jerk and driving their car straight towards me. They didn't look like they were going to stop either. Luckily, someone rushed into the street and got me to the sidewalk on the other side just in time. "Thank you," I had said. And when I looked up, I saw the celebrity that is literally my idol in real life, James Frain. You guys might know him from Gotham and Orphan Black. And that's all I remember. But it was a really good dream, so I decided to write a little story based on it. Enjoy!





	A Wedding From A Dream

After I had gotten my hair and makeup done at the salon, I started walking across the street to get to the chapel. But out of my peripheral vision, I saw a car driving straight towards me. And it didn't look like he was slowing down, either. Luckily, someone ran towards me and got me out of the road. "Thank you so much. I'd hate to die on my wedding day," I said. "No problem," said a man with a British accent. I froze. I knew that voice anywhere. And when I looked up, my suspicions were confirmed. James Frain, the actor that I had practically idolized since I was 14, had saved my life. "Oh my God! You're James Frain!" I exclaimed. "Guilty. And who might you be?" he asked, helping me up. "Alexa Hamilton. Big fan, really big fan. Oh my God, I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you!" I paused as I collected myself. "Sorry. I'm embarrassing myself quite a bit. I might even be irritating you a little bit," I said. "No, it's fine. I understand," he said. "James, if there is anything that I can do to repay you, please let me know," I said. "Well, there is one thing that I can think of. Did you say that today is your wedding day?" he asked. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" I asked. "Well, my request has something to do with that," he said. "Anything," I said. "Well, I'll need to attend the wedding in order for it to work," he said. "Of course. We've still got plenty of spots left. You can sit on my family's side of the chapel," I said. "Excellent. Now, my request is that after the wedding, I want to paint a portrait of you and your husband. At most, it'll take an hour," he said. "Of course. I'd love that. I'm sure my fiance, Christian, would love that as well. Besides, I have heard that you're a really great artist," I said. "Where'd you hear that from?" he asked. "IMDb," I said. "Of course. I put that fact on there. So, where is the chapel?" he asked. "A couple blocks from here. Follow me," I said. Then, we started walking to the chapel.  
  
"Wait, so let me get this straight. James Frain, your favorite actor since you were 14 years old, saved you from being run over by a car after you got your hair and makeup done?" asked my big sister, [Grace (on the left)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/10696117842117117/), as she was helping me get my wedding dress on. "Yeah. And I told him that he could come to the wedding so that he could paint a picture of me and Christian during the reception," I said. "And that's all he asked of you after he saved your life?" she asked. "Don't judge him, Grace. It's a nice thing, what he's doing. You'd say the same thing if Tom Hiddleston wanted to paint a picture of you and Jonathan at your wedding. By the way, have you guys decided on a date?" I asked. "We're doing it a week from now. You better show up at the rehearsal. You're my Chief Bridesmaid, after all," she said. "Of course. Sisters don't desert sisters on their wedding," I said. "And...done," she said. Then, I looked in the [mirror](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/21673641933816160/). I was absolutely amazed. "Oh my God, Alexa! You look like a princess in that dress," said Grace. "I know. It's beautiful," I said. "And it's going to look even better on that painting. So, you ready?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "Let's go," she said as she took my hand and led me out of the room.  
  
After [Christian](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/268597565252216420/) and I finished our first dance, I led him off the dance floor and inside the venue, where James was waiting for us. "So, you've explained to him what's going on?" asked James. "Yeah, she has. I'm Christian, by the way. Christian Smith," he said. "James Frain. It's nice to meet you," said James as they shook hands. "So, is there any specific way that you want us to do this?" asked Christian. "I've got this perfect idea. First, I want you to take your veil off, Alexa. You'll look a lot nicer that way. So, let's have you two standing by the window. Christian, I want you to stand so that you're leaning on the windowsill. There we go. Perfect. Now, Alexa, I want you to lean your body towards Christian, but turn your head so that you're looking at me. Good. That's perfect. Now, place your left hand on Christian's shoulder. Christian, the last thing that I want you to do is put your right arm around Alexa's waist. Yes, like that. That looks absolutely perfect. Now, don't move. I'm telling you, this is going to turn out great," said James as he went to the easel and started painting. I couldn't wait to see the final result.  
  
"And...done," said James about an hour later. "Can we see?" I asked. "Yes, of course. Come on over," he said. And we were definitely not disappointed. The [painting](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/508695720381270261/) was absolutely beautiful. "So, what do you think?" asked James. "We love it. You truly are an amazing artist," said Christian. "Aw, you two are making me blush. I'll have someone watch over the painting while it drys. For now, let's get back to the reception," said James. "Agreed," Christian and I said as the three of us walked out.  
  
After I had gotten a dance with my dad, I walked back over to Christian, who was talking with James. "So, Christian and I were talking, and he says that it's okay if I spend the next dance with you, Alexa," said James, holding out his hand. "Yeah. I'd like that," I said as I took his hand and was led back onto the dance floor. Then, the next [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5QC22i7ZKo) began as James put his hand around my waist. "Thank you so much for today. I still can't believe that you would do all of this for a fan, even though you really didn't have to," I said. "But I wanted to. You may be one of my biggest fans, but you're also one of the kindest fans that I've ever met. Christian's a very lucky man," he said. I blushed at that comment. "Thank you. I never asked. Why are you in Denver, of all places?" I asked. "Well, I was on vacation," he said. "Oh, great. Now I feel bad for cutting into your vacation time," I said. "No, no. You don't need to feel bad at all. I enjoyed today quite a lot. Like I said before, you are one of the kindest fans that I have ever met, let alone one of the most beautiful," he said. "See, this is why I'm one of your biggest fans. Not only are you an incredible actor and an amazing artist, but you are also one of the kindest actors on the face of the Earth," I said. "I'm flattered. I have definitely got to get you and Christian's phone numbers," he said. "Totally. We've got to meet up again after this," I said. "I look forward to it," he said. And as the song ended, James kissed the top of my head. It really was a wedding from a dream.   
  
A/N: James Frain, if you happen to lay your eyes on this, I really won't know what to say.   
Also, click [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/507780926709562878/) for a picture that I found that best shows what Alexa and James look like while they're dancing.


End file.
